


Cold feet, Warm bed

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Kara has really cold feet. Lena doesn’t like it.





	Cold feet, Warm bed

“Kara I swear to god if you touch me with your fucking cold feet one more time!”

“Babe I can’t help it you know that,”

“Well put some socks on then. I love you but I can’t deal with this tonight,”

“Fine,” replies Kara grumpily. She slowly started to make her way out of bed hoping that Lena would tell her to just get back into bed but it didn’t happen. It truly wasn’t her fault. Being an alien had its pros and cons. One of the cons was that her feet were always cold to the touch. Kara didn’t understand it she’d asked Alex about it as well and she couldn’t figure it out either, stupid alien body temperature. 

Kara found the fluffiest pair of socks she owned and put them on. She knew liked how they felt on her legs just after she’d shaved and judging by how long Lena had been in the shower earlier Kara figured that’s what Lena had just done. Kara slipped back into bed running her now sock clad feet along Lena’s legs

“Better?”

“Much. Thank you,”

“You’re welcome. I love you,”

“Yeah I know you do,” said Lena with a smirk as she rolled over to look at Kara. “And I love you too,” Lena laid her head on Kara’s shoulder wrapping her arms around Kara’s body with protective leg thrown over Kara’s. Lena cuddled further into Kara and Kara wrapped her arms around the warm body that was laying half on top of her.

Lena didn’t like to acknowledge that she was a cuddly person but she was even more so the Kara. She hadn’t always been like that though. She blames Kara for that. In the past Lena had preferred smaller more intimate touches but Kara was her safety blanket. She had to be as close as possible to her to be able to sleep. They’d been living together for about three years now and it was a habit. When Kara wasn’t in bed with her it meant she was risking her life and that meant Lena sleep because she worried. She worried that the woman she loved could be taken away from her at any time. Lena hated going on business trips now. She couldn’t sleep and that wasn’t good for business. When she could Kara would fly out for the night on the really important trips just so Lena could get a good nights sleep. 

Kara brought her face to Lena’s head smelling the shampoo she used and leaving a soft kiss. She heard Lena heartbeat even out and soft snores. Kara thought it was adorable but Lena didn’t think so. 

Even if Kara has crazy cold feet all the time it’s one of the things that make Lena love her. To be honest Lena wouldn’t change it for anything because Kara’s perfect in Lena’s eyes cold feet and all.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go day 5! This is a little shorter than I had hoped but I did add a second chapter to one of the previous works in this collection so be sure to check that out if you haven’t already.
> 
> As always leave your comments and kudos down below if you liked it! Also feel free to leave any prompts as well.


End file.
